Eternally
by Mistress Melody
Summary: Princess Bella has waited for 700 years for her true love, she is tired of waiting, afraid he will never come,When James shows up in her life trying to woo her with pretty words, will she give in or will her love show up after all.rated M for later chaps.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its chrarcters.

Prologue

1700's

King Charlie's POV

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. With flowing mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Never in my very long life had I wanted a woman so much, much less a human. I knew I would never be easy until I had her for my own. So I watched and waited, for the opportunity to make her mine, and today was the day I could wait no longer. But with so many people around there was no way for me to approach her, let alone take her, with out some one noticing my sparkling skin, damn sunlight. So I kept to the shadows, following her thru the market place. It was a lot easier said then done, yet I managed. As the sun began to sink beyond the horizon she made her way out of the town, while I watched her go I was captivated by the slight sway of her hips, and the way her hair turned slightly red in the dying sunlight. I had to have her.

I followed her to a small cottage about a mile out of the city walls of Volterra. As I watched her draw closer the cottage I knew I had to make my move. So I rushed forward, in a blur of speed and snatched her off her feet, remembering to be carful of my strength I placed an ice cold hand over mouth to keep her from screaming. Turning I raced back to Volterra, with the beautiful woman in my arms. As I reached my rooms in the castle, I slammed the door behind me, and looked down at the terrified woman. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into my red ones with a look of horror mixed with a bit of wonder. I realized I was holding my breath, and as I began to breath again the most amazing sent filled me. The venom began to pool in my mouth while my erection stained against the fabric of my trousers. Slowly never taking my eyes from hers I walked to my bed. I rarely used my bed, seeing as I never slept, but every once in a while it did come in handy, like now. I laid her gently on the soft mattress, my gaze running over her face, and lingering on her lips. I bent my head and captured those perfectly plump lips in a soft kiss. She hadn't moved until that moment. I felt her hands on my chest pushing against me, as she turned her face away, breaking the kiss. I eased back, her heart was racing, she was frightened out of her wits. I pulled away from her, allowing her room to calm down.

"Who are you?" she rasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"I am King Charles, you can call me Charlie. And what, pray tell, is your name?" I replied.

"King?" she asked "there is no king in Volterra"

"Oh but there is my dear, there has been for centuries." I chuckled at her confused stare.

"We don't reveal ourselves to the humans, but we are here nonetheless "

"What are you?" was her next question. I don't know why I felt the need to tell her everything when she hadn't even told me her name yet. But I did.

"We are Vampires." I said.

"We? There are more of you?" she squeaked.

"Of course, what would I be the king of if I was the only one?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh" was her only reply.

"Well my dear I've answered you questions, but you have yet to answer mine." I said. That cute little confused look returned to her face.

"Your name" I prompted.

"Renee" she whispered. "What do you want from me?"

Aww yes, I knew that question was coming. The only problem was I had yet to answer that for myself. I looked into her eyes. And the answer came.

"Your love"

Time passed and amazingly enough I won her love. It wasn't easy, but I did it. The only problem was that she reused to become a vampire, while she may love me she would not embrace my lifestyle preying on humans. But at least she agreed to marry me, even though we couldn't have children, that fact saddened her, she had always wanted a child of her own. I would have done anything to give her one. A month after we wed, she came to me with a brilliant smile on her face.

"My love" she said from the door of my study. Somehow I hadn't heard her coming. I jumped up out of my chair and was at he side in a second.

"Darling, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." I said worriedly, she had been sick for a week, hardly able to eat.

"I have the most amazing news" she smiled at me sweetly "I know why I've been so sick."

"You do? Please tell me, my love so I can fix it." I said

"I'm with child" she was bouncing with excitement now. And I was stunned. How was that possible? She took my hand and lead it to her stomach that was, much to my amazement, already beginning to round with our child.

"Amazing" I whispered

"But I think there might be a problem" she sighed

"What would that be?" I asked

"Well" she began "I shouldn't be this pregnant, yet" she gestured to her belly.

"Hmm, well what should we do?" I asked as the worry started to build.

"I don't know maybe we should just wait and see" she said with that beautiful smile back on her face. God how I loved that smile.

God how I missed that smile. 3 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with pale skin, curly brown locks and chocolate brown eyes. After giving her the name Isabella, my beautiful Renee, passed away with that smile on her face.

My only solace was my daughter Isabella. She was the epitome of beauty. Yet she grew at an alarming rate, and she slept like a human. I was afraid that I would lose her too if she kept aging so quickly. After 7 years she reached her full growth and now some 700 years later she is still the same beautiful woman. My pride and joy. Today is her 710th birthday. There will be a ball to celebrate her birthday and honor her mother's memory. There will be several suitors there trying to win my daughters hand. One would think that she would find one to her liking by now. As much as I want her to be happy and find a love of her own, I can't bring myself to pushing her to make a decision, after 710 years she is still my baby girl, and I'll hold on to her as long as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella POV

The sunlight filtered in through my window. Awakening me with its warm glow. I stretched and got out of bed, walking over to my vanity table, I looked in the mirror. Today is my 710th birthday, and I don't look a day over 20. Lucky me, right? Ha! For 700 years I've waited for my love to find me, 700 years I've dreamt of a man with chestnut hair and golden eyes, and he still hasn't come. I'm beginning to think that he doesn't exist and therefore will never come. Definitely not lucky.

Alice came into my room, tearing me from my train of thought. Alice is my best friend; she is short, about 5 ft, with long black hair and a pixie face. We have been friends for some 650 years. Since her father, Aro, created her and her brother, Emmet, we have always been together. And yes I said created. If a human is bitten by a vampire they turn into one of us, well one of them, I'm unique, in a class all my own. I was born not created; my mother was a human, my father, a vampire. Because of that, I look and even smell different. Where most vampires have red eyes, I have chocolate brown (like my mother, who died when I was born). I have a heartbeat, though it's rather fast, and I have to sleep. Talk about being a misfit. And as if that didn't set me far enough apart I am the one and only princess of our world. But enough about me, back to my best friend Alice McCarthy.

She flitted into my rooms, humming some happy tune as usual. Then all of the sudden the little pixie of a vampire tackled me. I was stunned by her sudden outburst, just as I was about to kick her off of me and fight back I realized she was giggling.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" I asked utterly befuddled by her.

"Happy Birthday!" she laughed, while helping me up.

"Thank you Alice." I mumbled "you're completely mental. You know that right?"

She just giggled in answer. "Come on lets get you dressed" she said. Alice was always in charge of dressing me, or making me "presentable" as she called it. Today she had me in a midnight blue gown with a squared neckline, which revealed just the right amount of cleavage, and silver embroidered vines on the bodice and along the hem of the skirt. She piled my hair onto the top of my head leaving a few loose curls around my face. I had to admit she was brilliant when it came to hair and clothes.

"Alright, all finished" she said "shall we join your father in his study?"

I nodded. Once outside of my rooms we were joined by my guard, which consisted of Alice's brother, Emmet, and Felix. Felix is tall and lean with jet black hair, he has been my guard since I was born. Emmet is the exact opposite of his sister. He is about 6'7" with giant muscles, curly brown hair, and big dimples. In front of the court he can be very intimidating but most of the time he is a big teddy bear. He was just recently appointed to my guard. There have been some new threats to our kingdom, so father is taking extra precautions for my safety, but he still wont tell me what the threat is.

"Good mourning, Felix, Emmet." I said

"Good mourning to you, princess" said Felix with a slight smile.

"Happy birthday Bells" Emmet sang then added with a look from Felix "I mean Princess"

"Thank you Emmet" I said giving him a reassuring smile. He was still learning the new "boundaries" that came with his post. Although I didn't care for the formalities, it kept the court happy. We came to my father's study a few minutes later. His guards Jane and Alec opened the doors for us to enter. My father was sitting behind his desk going over some papers that Aro was handing him. He looked up at my entrance and smiled.

"My darling Bella" he said, rising from his desk. "You look beautiful this mourning" he beamed.

"Thank you father" I said mirroring his smile.

"I have something for you" he said while pulling a velvet covered box from his desk drawer. He walked over and hugged me before opening the box for me to see its contents. I gasped when my eyes landed on a delicate string of pearls and the heart shaped diamond pendant that hung from it. It was beautiful and familiar. I had seen this necklace before, in a painting of my father and mother.

"Oh daddy" I cried "Mum's necklace…I…" I was lost for words.

"Happy birthday, my baby" he said "Your mother would have been so proud of you" he sighed as he put the necklace around my neck he then led me to a mirror. "You look so much like her"

"Thank you Daddy" I said as I turned to hug him.

"Anything for you my darling princess" he said "So what do you have planned for the day?" he asked

"Oh I don't know" I said "I was thinking maybe a ride in the forest?" I asked hopefully

"Absolutely not" he replied

"But father" I begged "it's been so long, and Emmet and Felix will be there. What could possibly happen?" I asked. What could possibly hurt me with them around? My father let out a low sigh. He was finally going to tell me.

"There is an uprising of sorts, we have received threats against……you" he said, ending the sentence in a growl.

"What kind of threats?" I asked in a meek voice.

"Death threats. We have also uncovered some plans for your abduction" answered Aro in a solemn voice. Alice took my hand and squeezed it, while a low growl ripped from Emmet's throat.

"I see" I said "then I will remain within the castle walls." I walked over to where my father was reseated behind his desk and knelt at his feet. I took his hand into mine and whispered "Don't worry daddy, everything will be ok. I love you"

"As I love you my baby." He answered. I could see the worry in his eyes, I could also see the all the love he had for me shinning through the worry.

I left him to his work and went to the garden. I felt tense and slightly scared.

"What have I done to make someone want me dead?" I wondered out loud

"Nothing" Alice said as she led me to a bench by the pond to sit "everything will be fine Bella. I haven't seen anything bad happening" she reassured me. She would know to, Alice had the gift of foresight. And she was very rarely wrong.

"What have you seen Alice?" I asked. A mischievous little grin crept onto her face as she answered.

"Well I have seen a couple things. One is there is going to be a devilishly handsome vampire coming to the ball tonight. And I have a feeling you will actually like him."

"What's he look like" I interrupted

"Somebody's impatient" she giggled "well he is tall, handsome, with long blond hair, and a very pleasing figure." She said with a slight sigh.

"Oh" I said slightly disappointed. I was hoping for chestnut hair and golden eyes. Oh well beggars can't be choosers.

"And two there is a dashing luteinet coming around the corner in about 5 seconds." She said. I knew exactly which luteinet she meant. Jasper Whitlock, son of Marcus Whitlock, who is one of my father's advisers. Alice is insanely in love with Jasper, and vise versa. And it's only a matter of time before he finally asks for her hand. I just wish he would hurry up.

Jasper came into view; he was tall with broad shoulders and honey blond hair. He was gorgeous even with the scars on his jaw and neck from his time held captive in the war about 400 years ago. They had tortured him badly for information about my father but he never gave in. He was the bravest and most honorable of men, and he was perfect for my Alice.

"Good day Princess" he said with a bow to me and a sly glance to Alice "Good day Lady Alice"

"Good day to you too luteinet" I replied nudging Alice

"Good day my lord" she said slightly breathless.

"What business have you today?" I asked

"I was just on my way to speak with you father the King" he said glancing at Alice, who had taken a sudden interest in the hem of her cream colored gown. She was hopeless. I had to suppress a giggle at her shyness, usually she was outgoing and full of confidence but as soon as Jasper Whitlock shows up, well, like I said she's hopeless.

"Well don't let us detain you my lord." I said with a smile. He smiled and bowed again and with one last longing look at Alice he was off.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, what ever are we going to do with you" I sighed

"I don't know what's wrong with me, he's just soooooo prefect." She sighed.

I chuckled at my dear friend's obvious ardor. While inside I wished that someone could make me feel like that. I envied my friend, and I hope that eventually she and Jasper will be happy together. Rather sooner than later though. I just might have to take this into my own hands. If I could only get them together for a few moments…AHA! Tonight at the ball I will order Jasper and Alice to dance together. I mean I am the princess and it is my birthday ball right? It just might work.

"That's brilliant" Alice exclaimed. And I knew that she meant my little plan for tonight would work without a hitch. Now if only my own love life was so easy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, Alice, not that one." I said as she pulled out yet another dress from my wardrobe. This was impossible; I just couldn't make up mind as to what to wear to the ball tonight. As I was berating myself for leaving this till that last minute, there was a knock at the door. I turned to face the door and my second best friend, Rosalie, walked into the room. I let out a squeal of joy and ran to her. She had been gone for a month with her father, Caius, in France.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" she asked returning my hug and moving on to Alice.

"Of course we missed you." Alice said "We've been lost without our bossy blond"

"Very lost" I added with my best sad face.

"Oh Bella" she sighed as she surveyed the gowns strewn across the room "you would wait until the last minute wouldn't you?"

"Like we said we're lost without you" I said trying to look innocent. She laughed in reply while another knock sounded at the door.

"Enter" I called.

Jane entered the room, with a box almost as big as her, tied with a golden ribbon.

"Princess, I have a gift for you from your father, he thought it would come in handy for tonight" she said glancing about the room "it looks as though he was right."

She placed the box on the bed and withdrew from the room. I let out a sigh as I opened the box and gazed at the gown inside. It was prefect. It was gold with ivory bows down the bodice. There was ivory lace edging the quarter sleeves and the skirt, as well as golden embroidered flowers on the skirt. It was the most exquisite dress I had ever seen.

"Now we just have to figure out your hair" Alice said with a sigh of relief. With that we through ourselves into the rest of the preparations for the ball.

The ball

There were hundreds of vampires at the palace tonight. A large majority of the male group were here to court me. I would have to pick one of them eventually but I didn't want to give up on the mystery man from my dreams just yet.

I sat on my raised dais to watch the dancers below me. More specifically I was watching Alice and Jasper. So far my plan was working beautifully. They looked to be lost in there own little world. I let my gaze wander to Rosalie, who was dancing with Emmet, and I let out a sigh, those two were almost as hopelessly in love as Alice and Jasper. Fortunately I didn't have to push them together. Rosalie was always more self assured then Alice and I. I was lost in thought watching them dance and I didn't notice the rather attractive vampire holding audience with my father, until my father turned to me and introduced him.

"Bella dear" he said, grabbing my attention "I would like to introduce you to Lord James Laurent, from England." My eyes fell on the said vampire; he was gorgeous, with long blond hair, pulled back at the base of his neck, and striking red eyes.

"Good evening Princess Isabella" he said with a bow "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Good evening my Lord" I said extending my hand, which he took, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Could I perhaps persuade you to grant me the honor of a dance, Your Highness?" he asked in a silky voice.

I glanced at my father who gave me an encouraging nod. "Of course my lord" I said rising from my seat.

He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. As I passed Alice the look on her ace told me that this was the man she had seen in her vision.

"You look beautiful Princess Isabella" he said

"Thank you my Lord Laurent" I replied with a blush, being only half vampire I could still blush, yet another thing that set me apart. "Please call me Bella" I added

"Alright Bella" he said trying it out. "And you can call me James"

After the dance was over I danced with a couple more gentlemen, but I kept thinking of James and his silky voice. I had never been this taken with a man before, well a real man, my dream man doesn't count. Later in the evening when James found me again he asked me to accompany him into the garden for a short walk to get some air. I gladly complied.

He led me to a bench next to a beautiful red rose bush.

"It is a beautiful night" I sighed looking up at the stars shinning above.

"It is, but it is nothing compared to you." He said gazing into my eyes intensely, as if he could see into my soul.

"So you would compare me to the night" I laughed slightly breathless.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all to short a date." He said in a low seductive voice.

"You know your Shakespeare" I said with a sweet smile.

"Aww you caught me" he said with a sheepish grin. He leaned in closer his gaze locked on my lips. I watched as he ran his tongue across his own lips, suppressing an appreciative shudder, I rose and said with a sigh. "I think it is time we rejoin the party."

"Yes I suppose you're right" he said in a rather disappointed voice, he rose and offered me his arm, and we returned. Once inside Alice found me and pulled me into and alcove.

"Bella, why did you stop?" she asked, of course she would have been watching to see what would happen with her little gift.

"Because, I just met him" I replied "I don't even know if I like him that much"

"Oh you like him" she said with finality "You're still waiting for the mystery man to come, but honey; I haven't seen this mystery man you dream of, I do see James"

"Maybe you're right, maybe he doesn't exist" I sighed "But still there is something about James that doesn't feel right, I mean sometimes he looks at me like he wants to devour me"

"It's called lust Bella" she said with a giggle "of course he wants to 'devour' you"

"Alice!" I cried, slightly embarrassed by what she was insinuating.

"What?" she asked innocently. It was actually quite amusing how well she pulled off that look, even though I know better then to think that she is actually is innocent. Silly little pixie.

I made my way back to my father. I was surprised to find him in deep conversation with James and Aro. Upon my arrival they turned to me ceasing their conversation. It was obvious that they didn't want me to know what they were talking about. So I let it go.

"There you are my daughter." My father said with a smile as he pulled me to his side "I believe our guests are beginning to leave. Will you accompany me to say farewell to them?" he asked pulling me to the foyer.

"Of course Father" I said with a last glance at James and Aro who had resumed their conversation.

"So, my dear, how do like Lord Laurent?" Father asked in a slightly _too _casual tone.

"He is quite the gentleman" I said in a detached voice after saying goodbye to one of our guests.

"He fancies you, my dear" he said, I looked up at him and he had a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Is that so?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"He is going to be staying here for a while" he added with a mischievous smirk "maybe you can get to know him better"

"Maybe" I agreed. We said goodbye to the rest of our guests and I took my leave of my father, to go up to my room for the night. I really hated this sleeping thing most of the time, but then that was the only time I got to see my prince charming. Oh how I wish he was real. With a sigh, I lay down in bed and drifted off to dream of my love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N.**

**I know the chapter is short but hopefully you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you**

**~Mistress Melody **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James POV

This just might be easier then I had originally thought. The Princess seemed quite taken with me, that is, until I tried to kiss her. That was a stupid move, but she is just so delicious I couldn't resist. It seems as though it will be easier to woo her father. I think that if I win him over, it will only be a matter of time before she gives in. Yes, I do believe that within the year she will be mine and I will be King!

"Good evening my Lord, you look extremely pleased, I assume all went well with the princess?" my man servant Thomas Mulgrave said as I entered my new rooms.

"Oh yes, everything went according to plan Tom." I said with a smile. "The King has asked me to go hunting with him tomorrow and the Princess seems to like me quite a lot."

"That is fantastic news my Lord" Tom said

"Yes it is." I said "I have a mission of sorts for you Tom"

"Yes my Lord?" he prompted

"I want you to find out everything you can about the princess, I want to know as much as possible about her." I said "But do be discreet about it"

"Yes my Lord" he answered with a bow. He may not be the smartest man in the world but he was good to have around when one needed information.

"Now leave me, I have plans to make, regarding my future father-in-law's demise." I said with a smirk. As he left I set about making plans to win the old fools trust and his daughter's hand.

Bella POV

Last night was quite interesting. 1st there was meeting James, I'm not entirely sure about him, although Alice seems quite sure that he is prefect for me. Then there was my dream, it was quite unusual, usually my dream man doesn't talk or approach me, he just stands there gazing at me with those enchanting golden eyes, then when he smiles and reaches for my hand, I wake up. But not last night, this time I didn't wake up when he took my hand. Instead he led me to a hilltop covered in wildflowers. Then he turned to me and in the voice of an angel, told me he loved me and that he was coming for me soon, if I would only wait 3 more months. As he began to walk away I asked his name, he turned to me and said "Edward", and then I awoke.

"Well it's about time you woke up" Alice said is a sing song voice

"Yes, really Bella." Rosalie added

"I'm sorry" I said. I got up and dressed for the day and the 3 of us headed to the garden to talk about the night before.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Rosalie asked as we sat by the pond, our favorite spot in the garden.

"I do?" I asked slightly embarrassed "What did I say?"

"Nothing much, manly a lot of mumbling then just before you woke up you said 'please stay Edward'." Alice said

"And now we must ask. Who is Edward?" said Rosalie with a sly grin on her face.

"He is the man in my dreams" I mumbled as I began to blush

"He has a name now?" Rosalie cried, trying not to laugh.

"I thought you said he never spoke" added Alice.

"That's because he never has until last night." I said

"Is that all you're strange golden eyed boy said?" asked Rosalie

"No. First he told me that he was coming for me. Then he asked for me to wait for 3 more months." I said. I couldn't help but feel excited and yet utterly embarrassed all at the same time.

"3 months?" asked Alice

"Yes" I said as she got that far away look in her eye. I knew she was looking to the future, so I waited.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't see a thing" she sighed slightly frustrated "It's like all of the sudden I see everything clearly and then it goes blank."

"Hmm" I sighed. What could that mean? "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Now tell all about your night with Jasper."

"Oh it was amazing" she squealed "He is absolutely the most prefect creation on this earth. And last night when we said goodnight, as he walked away, he looked back at me, and it came to me."

"What did?" Rosalie and I asked in unison when she paused. A slow smile crept over her face.

"He is going to ask my father for my hand before the week is out!" she cried while bouncing up and down and giggling.

"Oh Alice, that's wonderful" I said hugging her to me. He was exactly the right man for my dearest friend.

"Congratulation Alice" said Rosalie "Now we just have to get your stubborn brother to finally make that commitment" she added with a sly look at Emmet, who was just close enough to hear, he looked over and with a shocked expression that turned to a sheepish grin as we started to laugh.

"Don't worry Rosalie, he will soon" Alice reassured her

"Yes, no need to worry, if he takes to much longer I could always order him." I said with a laugh, we all knew I would never order Emmet to do anything, but the look on his face was worth making the threat.

We spent the rest of the day gossiping around the pond, until a shadow feel over us. I knew that scent, it was James. Turning towards him I was struck by just how beautiful he really was. As the dying sun touched his skin it ignited with tiny diamonds, I caught my breath at the sight.

"Princess" he said with a bow "Would you perhaps grant me a private audience, during a stroll about the garden?" he asked.

"Of course my Lord" I said as I took his arm and he led me away from Alice and Rosalie. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my lord?" I asked as we walked.

"I have just come from hunting with your father" he said

"Oh, and did all go well" I asked.

"Yes, we had a talk about you."

"And." I prompted when he paused by a tree along the garden wall.

"Well, Princess" he began

"Bella" I interrupted, I hated it when people called me princess all the time.

"Bella" he smiled "I have to admit that I am quite taken with you. Every since last night you have filled my head, and my heart. I spoke to your father and asked his permission to court you, in hopes that you may learn to return my feelings. Now I am come to ask you for your consent."

"Oh" I said, I was quite unprepared for that.

"All I ask is for a chance" he said in a low whisper, his eyes silently begging for my acceptance. How could I say no? I mean it's not like I am agreeing to marriage, right?

"Well, since you put it that way my lord, you shall have your chance." I said. His smile widened at my answer and he took my hand into his placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Thank you Bella" he said, then turning we continued our walk, while he told me about his life, I told him about my own. He was quite an interesting fellow, I had to admit.

James POV

HA! That was just all too easy; I had gotten the King to let me court his daughter and her acceptance all in one day. Yes I am good. As I entered my rooms I noticed Tom was there waiting for me.

"Ah Tom, what news have you?" I asked in a cheery voice, I couldn't help but be happy.

"Well my Lord, I found out some very interesting things today that you might want to know." He said

"Yes, go on" I said

"Well the princess sleeps like a human" I turned to look at Tom

"I already now this you idiot" I said slightly irritated

"Of course my lord, but I heard her speaking to her two lady friends to day about a dream she had last night, about a certain vampire." he said.

"Go on" I said now very interested

"From what I gathered, she has dreamt of the vampire for a very long time, a vampire with golden eyes." He paused gauging my reaction. I knew of only 3 vampires with golden eyes.

"And" I said desperate to have my worries laid to rest. Tom launched into telling me the details from the scene around the pond. When he was finished I couldn't believe my ears. It was impossible.

"Edward?" I asked "You are sure that was the name?"

"Yes my Lord" he said "You don't think she could mean Edward Cullen, do you?"

"We had better hope not. That would ruin everything" I said

"You're not going to tell her?" he asked "I mean to assure her that there is nothing wrong with her, she thinks she is crazy."

"Of course I'm not going to tell her you idiot" I cried. "If she knew I would never win her. And my chances of being King will be gone. No she mustn't know." I began to pace the room "She said 3 months?"

"Yes my lord" Tom said

"That changes everything, I will have to work faster, the King mentioned an old friend coming to see him in 3 months. He must mean Carlisle Cullen, and I assume Edward will accompany him and his wife, Esme." I was ranting now, trying to figure out how to win Bella in such a short time. There has to be a way, and I must find it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

It has been 2 months since James began to court me, 2 months since my dream love, Edward, asked me to wait for him. As much as I want to wait for him I can't help but feel the pull of James' charm. Every mourning when I wake, there is a flower waiting for me with a sweet little note, usually a Shakespearean quote. We walk in the gardens every day. At night he reads poems and sonnets to me, all praising my beauty or declaring his undying love for me. I hear people whispering to each other that we will make a beautiful couple. My father's voice is among the loudest of these whispers. And yet, for all the whispering and all of James' charm, I can't bring myself to let go of my dream, to let go of my Edward.

Rosalie is convinced that I am crazy, and for a while Alice was right along with her in that opinion. But lately she hasn't told me that I'm crazy or to let it go. At first I thought it was because she was too wrapped up in Jasper, he finally proposed last week, I was beginning to think he never would, but now I think there is another reason. Today we are alone by our pond, Rosalie is gone for the week to Florence, and my Father and James are hunting.

"Alice" I ask pulling her attention form the pond "Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange lately"

"No, I'm fine" she answered a little too quickly. I didn't answer I just looked at her, and she caved.

"Ok, so these past few days my vision has been…" she hesitated "not working. Actually it's been acting up for the last 2 months but its getting worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked worry for my friend welling up with in me

"At first it was just every now and then I would get flashes, almost like someone can't make up there mind, but I can't make any of it out. And now, when I try to look ahead I get a flash of what looks to be 3 people and then nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked not sure what that meant

"Yes, its just blank." She said. In the fear in her voice was evident as she looked back to the pond. "What if I'm losing my gift?" she asked in a low voice. She looked to fragile in that moment that it broke my heart. Was it even possible for one to lose their gift? If so, what was causing it?

"Don't worry Alice, it will be ok." I said as I wrapped her in a comforting embrace. At least I hoped it would be ok.

"Father" I called as I walked into his chambers. "You asked for me?"

"Yes my darling" he said with a smile. He seemed oddly excited about something.

"What has you so excited, dearest father" I asked

"This" he said holding a letter out to me. I took it and read, then looked up at my father who was bouncing with joy. I had never seen him so excited.

"Is this _the _Carlisle Cullen, you used to tell me about?" I asked. My fathers used tell me stories about Carlisle, his oldest and dearest friend. They hadn't seen each other since before I was born.

"Yes" he said " they were going to come next month but it seems that my old friend has grown quite impatient in his old age and they are coming next week instead." He was positively beaming now.

"They?" I asked

"Oh yes, I didn't tell you?" he asked "Carlisle is bringing his wife and son with him."

"Oh how lovely" I said, glad that to see my father so happy. "Shall we have a ball to greet them?" I asked. I loved balls and would use any excuse I could to throw one. My father new this.

"I knew you would ask that" he said with a twinkle in his eye "and yes we shall, it will be quite a nice way to welcome my dear friend home."

"I will have Tabby and Matilda sat with the plans right away." I said as I gave my father a kiss and turned to leave. As I walked down the corridor from his rooms, an eerie feeling started to creep over me, almost like someone was watching me. I stopped and turned around, scanning the corridor, no one was there. How strange. I shrugged and continued on my way to find Tabby and Matilda, to start working on the ball.

James POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT WEEK??" I roared turning to face the cowering vampire in my rooms.

"T-t-that is what t-t-the king said my l-l-lord. They are going to throw a ball t-t-to welcome them" Tom stuttered out. Great, just bloody great. All my well thought out plans were ruined.

"Now what am I going to do? Once Bella sees Edward she will forget I exist, and then my chance to kill the king and take his place is gone." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"Why don't you just kill the king tomorrow on your hunting trip?" asked Tom.

"Because you idiot, I have to have Bella as my wife first" I said,

"Why, if you're king you could order her to marry you." He said, the man really was stupid.

"Yes I could, but the problem is I need Bella to become king, if I am not married to Bella, I will have no claim to the thrown, she will become Queen and I will be nothing, understand?" I asked my irritation rising.

"Oh" he said as understanding flooded his eyes "well why don't you go ask the king for her hand? He already says you and she are the perfect match. And once the engagement is made I doubt he will go back on it" he said. I rolled my eyes, he truly was an idiot….but wait, he was right, if I could just get the king to betroth Bella to me, then when that golden eyed fool comes it will be too late. Brilliant! As the smile crept across my face, I went in search of the king.

**A.N.**

**I know it's kind of short but I ran out of time. I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Thank you to those of you have left reviews, they're always welcome.**

**~Mistress Melody**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

For the past 5 days my steps have been dogged by James, begging and pleading for me to marry him. I know it would make my father happy if I said yes, but I can't. I like James, really, I do, but I don't love him. He says that I would learn to love him in time, and maybe I could but I don't understand why he is in such a hurry for me to be betrothed to him. He is hiding something from me; I can see it in his eyes.

Today I am busing my self with the final preparations for the ball, usually I just let Tabby and Matilda deal with it, but it gives me an excuse to avoid James. Alice is still having problems with her visions, I am afraid for my dear friend, what if her sight never returns? What will become of her? She has been helping with the ball planning as well, it gives her something else to focus on, at least for a short while. With her keen eye for details, this is going to be the best ball that this castle has ever seen. Every day my excitement grows, as does my anticipation to meet my father's old friend Carlisle and his family. This time though I did not put my dress off until the last minute, Rosalie would be proud. I choose a midnight blue gown, with small diamonds covering it, like the midnight sky. It is absolutely the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.

A loud crash ripped me from my peaceful train of thought. Spinning around I saw the shattered glass vase at Alice's feet. She stood motionless, her eyes were completely blank, and I could tell she was having a vision, my heart skipped for joy at the return of her gift. But as she began to focus the look on her face quickly turned the happy skip into a frantic race.

"Oh no" she breathed just barley loud enough for me to hear.

"Alice what's wrong" I asked as I shot to her side.

"I was having a vision of a vampire coming to the castle, then just as I was about to see his face, I saw your father signing the betrothal contract to James" she whispered.

"No" I said in disbelief. My father would never do such a thing without my consent, but then Alice's visions were hardly ever wrong. "When?" I asked

"10 minutes" she said.

10 minutes? Not if I had any say in the matter. Without a word I raced out of the room in search of my father, I had to stop him. As I reached the foyer I vaguely registered that one of the pages was letting someone in the door. My eyes flicked to the man's face, I turned for the stairs, and then I stopped dead in my tracks, my breath hitched in my lungs, and my heart stopped, then began to race. Those eyes, I knew those eyes. Slowly I turned to face the man with the golden eyes. The door was still opened and the sunlight surrounded him, his skin was aflame with diamonds. His eyes locked with mine, I fought to breath, he was real, and he was standing just a few feet from me.

"Edward" I breathed out in a barely audible whisper, I reached a shaking hand out to him as I took a step toward him. He lightly took my hand in his, when our skin made contact I shock ran up my arm to my heart. He looked down at our joined hands; wonder filled his golden eyes as he looked back up at me.

"I know you" he whispered.

Edward POV

I was pacing the floor, something I rarely did. I was always calm, but from some reason I was extremely anxious to be on the road again. We, my father, Carlisle, my mother, Esme, and my best friend, Jacob, were on our way to see my father's oldest friend, King Charlie, in Volterra. We had stopped for the day in a small Inn, about a day's journey from Volterra. We couldn't very well travel during the day, because our skin would attract unwanted attention from the humans. Damn sparkly skin. Jacob was lucky, his skin didn't sparkle, he could go anywhere unnoticed, no I take that back, he is way too tall to go unnoticed. I glanced over to my old friend, who was lounging on the floor in wolf form. Yes, I said wolf.

I met Jacob about 50 years ago in the Americas. I was out hunting mountain lion (my family doesn't feed on humans) when I came across this huge monster of a wolf. It looked to be better game then some old mountain lion, so I figured, why not try something different, that is until I caught his scent, ugh, it was disgusting. Yet I was strangely intrigued by him, I had never, in all my long life, seen or smelt anything like him. I followed him for awhile, then all of the sudden a gust of wind blew and he caught my scent, he turned on me with a feral growl. Before when I had tried to read his mind (yes I can read minds, no other vampires can't, it my gift) I hadn't gotten much more then what I got from most animals, but once he turned on me I could here him loud and clear. He wanted to know who, or more appropriately, what, I was. And why the hell I was following him. He was about to attack when I started to answer his questions. He stopped. For the next few hours we talked, well I talked, he thought. I learned that the men in his tribe could shift into the form of a wolf at will, nothing like the werewolves in Europe, who were ruled by the phases of the moon. Then I told him about my kind. Everyday we would meet and talk, finally he would come to me in human form. Once we got past the smell of each other, apparently he didn't like the way I smelt either, we became the best of friends, when I left with my family, Jacob came too.

Right now Jacob was watching me as I paced the floor.

*_you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up_* he thought, letting out a growl that sounded like laughter as he pictured it in his head. I rolled my eyes and threw my self down in the chair next to the fireplace. I let out a frustrated sigh, as I closed my eyes, and then _she_ was there. I couldn't sleep, no vampire could, but every time I closed my eyes I could see her. She was the most beautiful woman I had "never" seen. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't human, even though her eyes said other wise; her skin had a faint luminescent glow to it, almost like a vampire's. I could feel the smile creeping across my face as I pictured her in my head.

*_you're thinking about you imaginary girlfriend again. Aren't you, lover boy?*_ Jacob thought, with a laugh. He was the only one I had ever told about her. Sometimes I regret doing so.

"Shut it, Mutt" I growled trying to sound frustrated.

*_ What? I didn't _say_ anything*_

"Ha Ha" I said dryly. He was such a smart ass sometimes. About then my father came into the room.

"How's it going in here" he asked. He knew I was anxious to get going, but didn't understand it, usually I liked to take my time when traveling. But there was something pulling me to Volterra, and I wanted to know what it was, so I could at least find some peace.

"It's not going anywhere" I sighed.

"Yes well I was thinking" he said with a small grin on his face "that you and Jacob could go ahead to Volterra today and your mother and I could meet you there tomorrow night. I'm Charlie and his daughter would be delighted to have you there early." *_and you would stop trying to drive me crazy with the pacing*_ he added silently. I shot him a glare and he let out a deep chuckle, knowing I had heard him.

"Are you sure?" I asked trying not to sound excited by the idea of finally moving again.

"Yes, just keep to the forest as much as possible and keep your cloak closed when you can't stay in the forest, you are the shiniest vampire I have ever seen" he said with a laugh.

"Not funny Dad" I said, trying to hide my smile. It was true, for some reason I sparkle a lot more then most vampires. Jacob shrugged to his feet and shifted to human form so we could leave the Inn. We said our good byes and headed to Volterra.

After a couple hours of running I could finally see Volterra's outline on the horizon. My excitement fueled my step, pushing me faster. I wasn't anywhere near my top speed because Jacob was with me, he was fast, but he wasn't as fast as a vampire. I had to make my legs slow so Jacob could catch up.

*_I'm guessing Volterra is only another half hour or so away?*_ he thought as he came up beside me

"Roughly" I answered

*_how about you go ahead, and I'll meet you there. Maybe by the time I get there you'll be back to normal*_ he suggested

"Are you sure?" I asked

*_sure sure, now go on* _he thought while laughing at my impatience.

"Thanks Jacob" I said with a wave as I raced off to Volterra.

It took me a little under 10 minutes to reach the castle. At the gates I showed them the letter from the king, which would grant my entrance to the castle. As I headed for the big black double doors, I grew extremely nervous. What was it exactly that was pulling me here? I started to doubt my decision to leave Jacob behind. The page opened the door for me, the first thing I saw was a woman with long brown hair running towards me, no she was running towards the stairs. She looked worried yet angry at the same time, the strangest thing was I couldn't read her mind; it was like there was a wall around it keeping me out. I saw her eyes fly to my face as she passed, brown eyes, just like the girl I had imagined. Suddenly she stopped, I could hear her breath catch and her heart skip a beat then start to race. Wait she had a heart beat? She didn't smell human. It dawned on me then this was the king's daughter. The one he had with his human wife. Carlisle had told me about her.

All of this went through my head in a matter of seconds. She was slowly turning towards me now. My god she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Our eyes locked. And then she I heard the most beautiful sound in all of creation.

"Edward" she whispered. She stepped towards me while reaching out a shaking hand at the same moment I reached for her. When our skin met, the strangest feeling ran up my arm to my dead heart. I looked down at our hands in amazement. Then my gaze traveled back to her eyes. And I whispered "I know you" I would know her anywhere; this was the woman that I had waited for, for 700 years. In that instant I knew that I would never leave her side, not in a million years.

__

**A.N.**

So I hope you guys liked this chapter, but don't get to happy for Edward and Bella just yet, James is still there plotting away like the sly fox he is. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Much love!

~Mistress Melody


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

**Sorry it took so long to** **get this chapter up guys. Hope you like it. The next chapter should be up later on tonight. Thanks for the reviews I have received so far, I love them. More would be greatly appreciated! Much Love to ya'll**

**~Mistress Melody**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 6

Bella POV

When the sun filtered through my window this mourning I jumped out of bed, aching to see Edward. I still couldn't believe that he had come. I kept running our meeting through my head. I could have stood there for ever looking in his eyes, but of course there were other matters that I had to attend to, like, oh say, my father trying to sing me over to James. Luckily, I have Alice, to keep me on track or else I would be marrying James.

_Flash Back_

_"BELLA!!" Alice screeched from the doorway, jerking my thoughts away from Edward. "CONTRACT" she yelled, pointing to the stairs._

_"Contract?" Edward asked, confusion coloring his deep silky voice. I opened my mouth to explain, but in the next instant he had picked me up and raced up to my father's study. (Later he told me about his mind reading gift. He saw Alice's vision of my father signing that stupid contract.) We burst into the room right as my father began to sign his name. Our abrupt entrance startled him and James; who had a smirk on his face; until he saw Edward._

_"Bella, what is going on?" my father asked, looking from me to Edward. I walked over to the desk and picked up the half signed contract, after quickly looking it over; I proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces._

_"Bella?" my father, looked at me with a slightly exasperated look on his face. I never acted this way, but what did he expect?_

_"I will not marry James" I answered simply. _

_"But he loves you, I think you would be happy with him, I thought you _were_ happy with him." My father said _

_"No" I said "I gave him a chance to make you happy father. But I won't marry him. Especially now that Edward is here" I finished, turning to face Edward. He and James were face to face, both with open looks of hostility etched into their features. I walked over to take Edward's hand; he instantly relaxed and pulled me closer to him, to wrap me in his arms. A feral growl ripped from James throat._

_"NO" He growled "Bella is mine" he reached for me and Edward put me behind him in one swift move. He answered with a growl of his own, as he slipped into a defensive crouch. _

_"Now gentlemen" my father said stepping between them "let's not fight." His guards, Alec and Demetri stepped into the room. James backed down immediately and Edward straightened up and pulled me to him again._

_"I assume that you are Carlisle's son" my father said facing Edward._

_"Yes, your highness" Edward said with a slight bow._

_"Oh do call me Charlie" my father said with a smile. Edward nodded with a slight smile in return. "I see you have already met my lovely daughter." My father noted, as his eyes drifted down to Edward's possessive grip on me._

_"Daddy" I said, shifting his attention to me "Why were you going to sign that contract, without telling me?" I asked, the hurt dripping from my voice. _

_"I thought it was what was best for you my dear. James really loves you" he said taking my hand. I could see that he really believed what he was saying. "I thought that you would be happy with James, I still think that you might." James was starting to smirk again. _

_"No, daddy, I want to marry Edward" I said looking up into my beloved's eyes. He smiled back at me. It was strange how I knew that I wanted to spend all of eternity with this man, when I had just met him literally 10 minutes ago. Something James and my father were quick to point out._

_"You have only just met him" Father said._

_"Bella, I love you, I would do anything to make you happy" James said taking a step forward, his red eyes boring into mine "Please don't give up on me so easily, especially for someone you don't even know" he pleaded. I began to feel bad for causing James pain, but at the same time, there was just something in his eyes, that I couldn't quite understand. It wasn't love; it was something else, something dark and dreadful. Then my father came up with what he thought was a brilliant plan, but I think is a waste of time._

_"I think I have a solution" my father said, the twinkle returning to his deep red eyes. "I think that James deserves a chance to prove himself to you, Bella, and I also think you and Edward should get to know one another before you decide to marry. So I say that fro the next 6 months both, James and Edward will court you."_

_"Both?" I asked_

_"yes" he said "equally, one day with Edward, one day with James, and so on and so forth." He said "that is if both are agreeable" he added looking from James to Edward. James nodded his consent to the ludicrous plan. Edward looked into my eyes before he answered. I gave a small nod of my head; this was the only way to placate my father. _

_"Ok good" my father clapped his hands together "now that that is settled. Tell me Edward when will your father and mother be here?" _

_End Flash Back_

Edward's family will be here tonight, for the ball. I'm nervous to meet them, yet excited at the same time. This mourning is the first mourning of the "courting arrangement" and luckily I get to spend it with Edward. He is going to introduce me to his friend Jacob. I'm quite excited to meet him. A man who can turn into a wolf, and I thought I stood out in Volterra. I do hope that the next 6 months go by quickly. I do not want to wait to spend my life with Edward, but what is 6 more months after 700 years?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward POV

I've been pacing in the garden all night. Waiting for Bella to awaken. I just had to be near her. I know it's crazy to be this…attached, already but, I am. Ok forget attached, I'm in love. I could fly to the moon on the feeling. Before I was just bidding my time in this world, waiting, always waiting, but for what I didn't know, not until I walked into the door and saw her standing there. There is one thing that I find extremely odd though.

"I can't read her mind" I said turning to Jacob. He was lounged against I tree watching me wear a path in the ground.

"Maybe it has something to do with her being a half breed" He suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe" I said. "I guess that would make sense"

"So that slime ball James is here huh?" he asked. I nodded. "I thought I smelt his foul stench when I got here." I had met James many years ago in London. He was a cad of a vampire, if ever there was one.

"He is up to something, I know it. But he is blocking his mind so I can't get a read on him." I growled. I was insanely frustrated by that little talent of his to shut his mind off to me.

"You didn't get anything at all from him?" Jacob asked

"Just a glimpse" I said "he was picturing Bella walking down the aisle, then there was a flash of something else, I didn't really catch it, it was gold I think." That little weasel was probably on after Bella so that he would become rich.

"That sounds about right" Jacob said. "Greedy little bastard. So I get to meet the princess today huh?" he said changing the subject.

"Yes. She sounded pretty excited to meet you." I laughed, remembering the look on her face when I told her about Jacob last night.

"Hey maybe I'll find me a lover too while we're here." He said "If this princess of yours is as pretty as you say, I might have to steal her away" he teased.

"You're lucky I like you most of the time, _dog_." I said with a glare in his direction. He just let out a barking laugh. I began to laugh as well. He would never cross me in anyway, I knew that, but he sure did like to joke like he would.

The sun was up now. It hit my skin and I began to sparkle. I remembered the way that Bella's skin looked in the setting sun yesterday. It was beautiful, instead of sparkling; it shimmered lightly, beckoning me to touch her soft warm skin. Her scent called to me in a most delightful way. I closed my eyes, thinking about all the things about my Bella that drove me insane in the most amazing ways, when a slight breeze picked up and I was hit by her distinct sweet scent. I spun around and my eyes found her immediately. She was gorgeous in a soft pink gown; her dark hair was down around her shoulders in soft waves. She was walking towards me at a slow pace, a small smile played across her perfect lips. Jacob moved to stand next to me. Bella's eyes widened slightly when she took in his size. She quickly glanced at one of her guards and then back at Jacob. She stifled a giggle. What in the world was she thinking that was so amusing? This was going to be hard to get used to.

"Good mourning" she said, her voice was like a soft caress to my senses.

"Good mourning Bella" I said moving forward to take her hand, I kissed it softly. I felt her suppress a shiver, I thought it was the difference in our skin temperatures that caused it but when I looked at her face I saw the slight blush on her cheeks and knew it had nothing to do with being cold. I couldn't fight the smirk that came to my lips. Then Jacob cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Bella looked at him and smiled, her blush deepening.

"You must be Jacob" she said

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Princess" he said

"Bella" she corrected "I hate the formalities of the court, I only observe them when I have to" she explained.

"Then we have something in common" said Jacob with a laugh. He hated being formal as well.

"These are my guards" she said indicating the men behind her "Felix and Emmett" Emmett was the one she had looked at earlier; he was possibly the biggest vampire I had ever seen. I could tell he was the most protective of Bella too. He thought of her like a little sister. At the moment he was going through all the different ways to rip me apart if I ever hurt Bella. He has a very vivid imagination. Felix was also protective of her, having been around her since her birth. I could tell he didn't like James and was glad that I was here.

"Bella, you are the most impatient person I know" said a short vampire with black hair and a pixie face. I recognized her from the day before, the girl with the visions. She came to stand next to Bella. "Hello Edward, I'm Alice." She said extending her hand to me. Her eyes landed on Jacob, she looked confused at his presence. "Who are you?" she asked politely *_and why didn't I see you coming? Wait why can't I see anymore? I could see just fine before!*_ she thought

"This is Jacob, he is a friend of Edwards" said Bella.

"You're definitely not a vampire and you're not human" Alice said looking him over.

"No I'm not." he said with a slightly amused grin.

"What are you?" she asked

"Alice!" Bella said in a chiding voice

"What?" she asked innocently "I'm curious"

"I'm sorry Jacob, she usually isn't like this" Bella said glaring at Alice.

Jacob just laughed and said "It's ok. To answer your question I'm a werewolf…of sorts."

"No you're not" Alice said "I can see werewolves, but not you."

"Jacob isn't like normal werewolves, he is more of a shape shifter, he can change his form at will. It is an inherited gift, not something you can transfer through a bite." I explained.

"Oh" she said "that explains why I can't see you."

"What do you mean you can't see me?" he asked "I'm standing right here" he waved his hands in the air. None of us could help but laugh. As Alice explained things to Jacob; Bella and I wandered over to a bench to sit. I could get lost in those deep brown eyes. When she looked at me she seemed to see right into my soul. And by the look on her face she seemed to like what she saw.

We spent the mourning with Alice and Jacob. Jacob entertained the girls by changing into a wolf for them. The look of wonder on Bella's face was absolutely beautiful. When he walked over to her and liked her face with his gigantic wolf tongue, I expected her to be mad or at least grossed out, but instead she just laughed and began to pet Jacob's head like he was some over grown lap dog. He enjoyed the hell out of it too. I couldn't help but chuckle at my friend's behavior, then I heard his thoughts *_I should get people to do this more often, it feels so good. Now I see why house dogs like it so much* _My chuckling turned into a fit of laughter. He narrowed his eyes at me and thought *_what are you laughing at leech? Just wait, you'll be thinking the practically the same thing when she starts "petting" you* _I instantly sobered up at what he implied; the thought of Bella's hands on me sent my imagination overboard. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the bulge going in my pants. Finally it was time for Bella to go get ready for the ball tonight. She began to get nervous about meeting my parents.

"They are going to love you my Bella" I said kissing her forehead.

"I hope you're right" she said

"Come on Bella" Alice said "If you don't hurry we'll never be ready in time"

"I'll see you tonight, my love" she said. Kissing my cheek she turned and ran to catch up with Alice. The spot where her lips had touched still tingling, as I watched her go. Time just couldn't move fast enough.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A.N.**

**So i hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the ball. And I hope you haven't forgotten about James. He has a new plan to make Bella his. Will it work? I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**As always reviews are greatly apreaciated. In other words...please please please review.**

**Much Love**

**~Mistress Melody**


	9. Chapter 8

A.N

Hey guys, i know it's been awhile since i updated, i just got a slight case of writer's block, but i'm better now. anyways, i hope ya'll like the mew chapter. leave me lots of pretty reviews. i really love to hear your opinions. Much Love

~Mistress Melody

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 8

James POV

"So the king thinks I'm going to share Bella with Edward, does he? Well we'll see about that." I grumbled more to myself then anyone else.

"Well at least you still have a chance, right" Tom chimed in. A chance, oh I have more then a chance. It is Edward who doesn't have a chance. Tonight I will make her mine, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"My lord?" Tom broke through my thoughts. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfect" I said with a laugh. "Say Tom, you remember our little trip to the Amazon don't you?"

"Yes, what about it"

"You remember that medicine man we met there don't you?"

"The one who used that special drug to hypnotize that half breed vampire boy?"

"That's the one." I said, smiling as I watched understanding slide across his features.

"You don't suppose that would work on the princess do you?" He asked

"There is only one way to find out" I said as I pulled a small vile out of my pocket. Tom looked at the vile and an evil smirk crept on to his lips.

The Ball

Esme POV

I have never seen my son so happy before. It was like a shining aura surrounding him. I was just happy that he had finally found someone; I was beginning to worry that he never would. My only regret was that James Laurent was involved. That slimy little slug was bound to screw things up. I said as much to Carlisle, but my husband always tries to see the best in people. That is why I love him so much though.

Shortly after our arrival and Edward's revelation, I met my husband's oldest friend, King Charlie. I can see why he and Carlisle get along so well, both of them are always striving to learn more. As soon as the introductions were over, the two of them leapt into some conversation about the latest medical advancement, which was my queue to leave. When medicine was involved I was more or less invisible to my husband, but I don't mind too much. It gave me a chance to talk with my son and learn about Bella. Jacob seemed equally taken with her, though not in the same way. I knew if Jacob liked her then I would, he was always the best judge of character.

Now I am waiting to meet the girl who has stolen my Edward's heart. He was just as anxious waiting for her to enter the room. We stood on the raised dais next to Charlie, as the guests of honor. Idle chatter filled the room, laced with sweet music from a small orchestra in the corner. Then all at once I realized that Edward had disappeared from my side. My eyes found him again at the foot of the stairs, love etched into every feature as he looked up at the beautiful woman slowly descending. This must be Bella. She was even more beautiful then I thought. She wore a flowing gown of midnight blue satin, it had small diamonds scattered across it, so it looked like she wore the night sky. Her long mahogany hair was piled on top of her head in a graceful array of curls and braids, while one lock fell over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were fixed on Edward; you could almost feel the love coming off of them in waves. I saw James making his way through the crowd, he called out to Bella as she neared the foot of the stairwell, but she never looked away from Edward. It was as if she didn't hear anything or see anything beyond Edward. James looked quite stricken when she took Edward's hand, but that look was quickly replaced by a stone mask, and I knew he was scheming something. But my thoughts quickly went back to Bella and Edward as they made their way to us.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Bella" Edward said to us, but he never looked away from Bella.

"It is a pleasure my dear" I said as I took her hand in mine, I was surprised by its warmth, It was almost like touching Jacob. She smiled sweetly at me and I could tell that she was nervous. Carlisle was less formal; he had known Bella's mother, Renee, had loved her like a sister actually. So instead shaking her hand, he scooped her up into a tight hug.

"Hello Bella, my you look so much like your mother. I remember when she was pregnant with you. You were quite the kicker." He said as he put her down. She blushed as she made her salutations.

"Darling, I think you are embarrassing the poor girl" I chided him.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked her. She nodded, then giving us one last shy smile, was led onto the dance floor by son. As I watched them dance I could almost see their wedding taking place. Edward shot me a smile from across the room.

"Esme, could I have this dance?" Charlie asked

"Of course" I said as I took his hand, leaving my husband and Jacob on the dais.

"I think we are going to have a wedding to plan quite soon" Charlie said as we twirled around the room.

"I think you are quite right" I said looking over at our children, who were lost in their own little world. Until James approached, I knew he would ruin things, I just didn't know how badly.

James POV

"May I cut in?" I asked. As I approached Edward and Bella. I was answered with a glare from Edward. "Oh come now Edward, you can't have her all to yourself all night"

"Its ok Edward, why don't you go save Esme, before my father talks her ears off." Bella said with a sweet smile.

"Ok" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and throwing a glare at me. I didn't waste anytime sweeping her into my arms. The most wonderful thing about a half breed is they do get tired and require refreshing at some point. After a few dances her cheeks were flushed.

"How about a breath of fresh air?" I suggested, while I led her outside. "Would you like a drink my love?"

"Don't call me that" she said "and yes a drink you be nice."

I snapped my fingers and Tom appeared dressed as a servant, with a glass of blood. I handed the glass to Bella, and watched as she pressed it to her sweet lips and drank. I waited a moment for her to finish.

"How do you feel?" I asked in a low even voice. Her eyes slowly began to get a faraway look; I knew the drug was working. I pulled a small crystal from my pocket and began to wave it in front of her eyes. She followed the crystal and I began to murmur my instructions to her.

"You love James Laurent" I said

"I love James Laurent" she repeated in a hollow voice

"You will marry him"

"I will marry him"

"You will obey him and give him everything he wishes"

"I will obey him and give him everything he wishes "

"You never want to see Edward Cullen again"

"I never want to see Edward Cullen again"

I placed the crystal back in my pocket. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her firmly. Then I whispered in her ear "You are mine now"

"I am yours" she said he voice slightly less hollow. It would return to normal in a couple minutes, but she would still be under my power.

I crashed my lips to hers; I pressed her back against the bench, and moved my hand down to her chest to free one of her breasts from the confines of her bodice. It was warm and soft. I ran my thumb over her nipple and it hardened, she let out a small moan. I had to force myself to stop; I couldn't let my urges take over just yet. I adjusted her dress and pulled her up from the bench.

"Soon, my love, soon" I said, as I made sure she looked the same as she did when we left the ball room. Now it was time for the real fun to begin. I would start with breaking little Eddie's heart.


	10. Chapter 9

A.N.

So here it is, another new chapter. Hope you like it...i'm working really hard to get the next chapter up.

agian comments are always welcome...

Much Love

~Mistress Melody

Chapter 9

Alice POV

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched from Jasper's arms as James and Bella made there way to the king. I had no idea what had happened, but I knew it wasn't good. Bella was clinging to James, looking up at him like he was the only man in her world. But she loves Edward, I know she does…I think… It is so difficult with Jacob around, I can't see clearly.

I felt Jasper tense next to me; he could feel peoples emotions, and what he felt, I could tell he didn't like it. I turned towards him.

"What is it jazz?" I asked

"I can't feel Bella, what I see and what I feel are to different things. She looks happy, yet her emotions are blank." He said, a small crease forming on his forehead.

"What about James?"

"Triumph" he said "come on, we have to get closer" he said, but I was way ahead of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me, as he spoke.

"Your highness, I your daughter has agreed to marry me." James was saying when we approached. Charlie looked quite befuddled as he looked to Bella.

"But Bella, I thought…well I thought, Edward…you said…just this mourning" I had never seen the king unable to form a coherent sentence. Edward had finally made his way to where we stood. His heart was shattering; I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it.

"Bella" he said, his voice cracking. James turned to Edward, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, Edward. You've decided to join us I see." James said. "I guess you should hear this as well." Edward ignored him, walking to Bella.

"Bella, my love, tell me this is a joke. Please" he took her hand, urging her to look into his eyes. He caught his breath, when she met his gaze. That's when I saw the empty look in her eyes.

"No, this isn't a joke. I love James." she said, her voice was stern and cold. I could see Edward crumble, and then a second later he lunged at James as a feral snarl ripped from his chest. He never made contact. Jasper and Jacob were there, holding him back. James just stood there and watched with an amused grin on his face, while Bella stood, completely stoic at his side.

"Now, now Eddie, don't be a sore loser." James said, I knew by the look on his face that he was projecting something more to Edward. One look at Edward's face confirmed it, he was in agony. The look on his face reminded me of Emmett when he asked Jane to use her powers on him.

"We will wed by the end of the week." James said turning back to the King, who looked quite taken aback at the statement.

"Now see here, I will say when the wedding will be" he began to say, but was cut off when Bella stepped forward.

"Daddy, please, this is what I want. I don't want to wait any longer." She said, her voice pleading, yet there was something off.

"But what about Edward?"

"I never want to see Edward Cullen again" she replied, this time there was no pleading, her voice was not cold, it was just empty, like she was repeating something for one of her governesses. It was unsettling.

"No" Edward choked out. He began fighting as Jasper, Jacob and his father, Carlisle, took him from the room. I hesitated, not sure if I should follow Jasper or stay for Bella. With Jacob out of the room, I could see that if I stayed I wouldn't get near Bella, no matter how I tried there would be some one blocking my attempts, so I followed the others.

Once we were in Carlisle and Esme's chambers, Jasper began to send calming waves to Edward. It took about 5 minutes but it finally worked.

"My Bella" was all he could say.

"Son, it'll be ok, I mean you have only known Bella for a few days." Esme said trying to ease his pain.

"No, it won't be ok. Not until I find out what that blaggard has done to her." he said; venom dripping from every word.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked slightly confused.

"That wasn't my Bella. Her eyes were so empty." He took a deep breath; I instantly recalled my dearest friend's eyes as she had spoken to Edward. His eyes flashed to mine. "You saw it too" he said, it wasn't a question, he could see it in mind, I nodded, there was something wrong, something dreadfully wrong going on.

"I tried to go to Bella after you all left the room, with Jacob gone I could finally see a little. But every way I went about it, there was always someone there to block me. James has done something, I don't know what and I don't think he will let me close enough to find out." I said, Jasper wrapped an arm around me for comfort. "We have to do something"

"We will my dear" Jasper said.

"What was he showing you?" Jacob asked

"What?" we all asked, except for Edward, he knew what Jacob meant. The agony returned to his face.

"He was projecting images of…of…" Edward was struggling with his control. Jasper walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. "Thank you" he mumbled, Jasper nodded. "He showed me images of him and my Bella, together…" he didn't finish, but we all knew what he meant. When I get a hold of that cad I'm going to…to….well…it won't be very nice….Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"While he was showing me that….well…I got to see a few things I don't think he wanted me to see. First a colony in the Amazons, I believe. And then he was handing Bella a glass of blood, then I got a brief glimpse of a crystal, he was holding it on a chain in front of Bella, then nothing. He cut me off when he realized that I was seeing more then he was showing."

"But what does it all mean?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, but we only have a few days to figure it out." he said.

I hope we can figure it out, and save Bella. If we don't I fear we will lose her forever.


	11. Chapter 10

**_A.N._**

**_so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. i know a lot of you hate James, cuz lets face it, he's a lying, cheating, cold hearted, cad of a vampire...so please don't hate me too much for this chapter, i just had to do it... please review and let me know what ya think..._**

**_Much Love_**

**_Mistress Melody_**

**_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

Chapter 10

James POV

Everything is going perfectly. In just 4 days Bella will be mine forever. She really is the perfect woman for me. Her skin so warm, and soft, just like a human. Yes I have a very unhealthy attraction to human women. There warmth mainly, and there scent, it does things to my body that no vampire can. There is only one problem, humans are pathetically fragile. Like I said its an unhealthy attraction, for them… That is why Bella is so perfect, she has all the things I love about humans, and she is virtually indestructible.

And now Edward is gone, so I don't have to worry about him interfering. He left this mourning, apparently the pain of Bella's rejection was just to much for him. HA, pathetic. Now I only have one problem left, how to get rid of the King. Maybe I can get in contact with my werewolf connections. They truly hate Charlie, he has had them hunted and slaughtered for centuries, and they've been waiting for there chance to bring him down. Of course they will have to stop with the death threats against my Bella, I can't have them trying to take out my new toy. Speaking of which, I can smell her coming down the corridor. I am truly glad I took that trip to the amazons. It really did pay off, she is so compliant now.

"Bella, my love" I said as she entered the room. "Come give me a kiss" I ordered as she sashayed up to me, a small smile on her full lips. I barely noticed Tom leave the room, as her lips met mine in a shy, reserved kiss. I pulled her up against me and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied and I dipped my tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth. My god she tastes so sweet. I had to break the kiss before I got carried away, she whimpered at the loss of contact. I smirked.

"Soon my love" I whispered nipping her earlobe, I felt her shiver in response. "Only 4 more days and then you will be mine." I'm not a virtuous man, I usually just take what I want, but I want my wedding night to be special. Not in that gooey romantic way, because lets face it, I don't do romantic. But you know what they say about how waiting makes everything better, or something like that.

"Such a pity that Edward couldn't stay for the wedding" I said, more to myself then to the beautiful creature in front of me, I would have loved to have watched his face as I claimed her for mine. I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the thought. That is until I saw the look on Bella's face. She looked like she was trying to remember something important.

"Edward" she said, looking at me confused "gone?" there were tears forming in here eyes. Well damn, the drug must be wearing off, good thing I have plenty more. I decided to keep her drugged until after I dispose of Charlie and have the crown on my head. It will be much easier that way.

I pulled her to me once more and traced the tear that had slid down her cheek with my tongue. Even her tears tasted sweet. No, I would never tire of this woman. I claimed her lips once more, this time she was hesitant and even I little resistant, obviously because the drug was wearing off. Her feeble attempt at pulling away only made me grow hard.

I pushed her down on to the chaise and pinned her down with my body. I could feel her warmth even through all the cloth between us. I growled deep in my throat as I moved from her lips to her throat, pressing kisses along her pulse. My hands worked at freeing her luscious breasts from the confines of her dress. As I fondled her right breast, my lips moved to her left. Pressing opened mouthed kisses on her warm flesh. I swirled my tongue around her hardening nipple, then lightly bit down, earning a soft moan from Bella's lips.

I used my free hand to push her skirt up, and trailed my fingers along her smooth thigh. My member was growing harder by the second, aching and throbbing with need. I looked up into Bella's eyes as my fingers found her hot, wet center. I could see the horror in her eyes, she knew what was going on, but the remnants of the drug made it impossible for her to react. I smirked, and captured her lips in a fierce kiss as I rubbed her clit, she moaned into my mouth. I ground my clothed erection up against her. Her moans turned into whimpers, she raised her hands to my chest and made a weak attempt at pushing me away. I broke the kiss, and with one last flick across her clit, pulled away.

I grabbed a goblet of blood and mixed in the herbs, and was back at her side before she could move from the position I had left her. God she was delectable, with her flushed cheeks and fully exposed breasts. I would have to settle for a fragile human wench tonight. I put the goblet to her lips and forced her to drink. Once I was satisfied that she was back to her sedated self, I helped to fix her dress, taking one last wistful look at her exposed flesh. I would love to just keep her here all day to take my pleasure from her, but I had work to do.

"Bella you are going to go back to your room, and wait for Tabby to come fit you for your wedding gown, then you can help Matilda with the rest of the wedding plans." I ordered "do you understand?"

"Yes" she said in a hollow yet sweet voice. I kissed her one last time then sent her on her way. Sighing as I watched her walk away. There were so many things I wanted to do to her, but they would have to wait, right now I had a king to kill….


	12. Chapter 11

**_A.N._**

**so here is another new chapter...hope you guys like it...**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 11

Jacob POV

"He's coming" Edward whispered from his perch in the tree high above me. We had been waiting for_ever_ it seemed like. We were following Alice's little plan, to save Bella. It was simple really, catch Tom and have Edward read the little worm's mind. Simple. But the problem with worms is they are extremely slippery, and hard to keep a hold of, especially when they had vampire strength.

We watched as Tom stalked a young girl by the river. She was completely oblivious to the danger behind her as she dipped her feet into the water, humming a soft tune. She had lovely long brownish-red hair that fell just past her waist in soft curls. Her waist, hmm…she wore a simple dress that hugged her waist accentuating her curves…wait, what was I thinking, I was here to help Edward save Bella, not drool over some girl…

Edward moved up behind Tom, who was too focused on the girl to notice anything else. Man, he was stupid. In a flash Edward grabbed Tom, hauling him back into the cover of trees. Tom struggled but it was useless, I circled to stand in front of him, barring my teeth, as I emitted a warning growl. Jasper joined us and used his powers to sedate Tom, it was nice having an empath around. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. It turned out a lot easier then I thought.

"The girl, she heard something, she is coming this way to investigate" Edward said. I turned and saw the girl coming towards our hiding spot, when I looked into her eyes it felt like the world stopped spinning. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Every bond and tie I had was stripped away, and in there place was an unbreakable thread, tying me forever to this girl.

"Jacob" I heard Edward's voice calling me but I couldn't respond. I felt myself start to move forward. "Jacob, you're still in wolf form" Edward hissed. That stopped me. I don't think the she would react well to a huge wolf coming out of the bushes. I phased back and quickly dressed. I glanced at Edward, he nodded for me to go, I could see that he and Jasper had Tom under control. I stepped out of the bushes and came face to face with my imprint. She looked up at me with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I said, slightly breathless, praying that she wouldn't run away. I was blessed but her sweet smile as she said.

"Hello, Jacob. My name is Renesme." Renesme. She was perfect. Now I just have to hope that she wont freak out and run away when I tell her what I am.

Edward POV

"Jacob just found his imprint" I said in answer to Jasper's silent question about what was wrong with Jacob.

"His what?" He asked still confused.

"His soul mate, so to speak. In…" I trailed off, deciding that now was not the best time for a history lesson on Jacob's tribe, so I settled for the generic version "it's a very rare and powerful thing for Jacob's people, complicated"

"oh" Jasper said "alright then, shall we start picking this one's brains?" he asked nodding towards Tom, who was currently tied to a tree, even though Jasper was using his powers to sedate him.

"OH yes, we shall…" I said, casting a malevolent smirk at Tom, and I let out a low chuckle when his eyes widened in terror. "Well, Tommy boy…I do believe you have some explaining to do. I'll make this simple. I ask the questions and you give then answers…oh and don't try to lie to me. We both know it wont work" I said tapping my forehead. He nodded.

"Ok lets start with the obvious. What is James up to?"

"I-I-I-I don't know" he stammered, he was trying really hard to block his mind, but he was terrible at it.

"Wrong answer." Jasper said in a low deadly voice. "Why don't you try again." I could feel Jasper sending waves of fear to Tom, who started to shake and lose his grip on the brick wall he was using to keep me out. I had to hand it to Jasper, he was good, no wonder why he rose up so quickly.

"He wants Bella" Tom said in a quaking voice.

"That's obvious, what else?" I asked. I caught a glimpse of gold before the wall popped up into Tom's head yet again. I made a tisking noise and looked to Jasper "It seems that our friend here isn't going to cooperate"

"hmmm…what a shame" Jasper said, shaking his head in disappointment. I stepped back, as Jasper took up a stance in front of Tom. I could almost see the waves emanating from Jasper as he sent wave after wave of fear and terror in to Tom. All the while he had a masochistic grin on his face, to be honest he even scared me for a second…just a second. I focused on Tom, putting all my energy into prying into his mind. Finally after about a minute his shield came crumbling down. I was hit by a flood of images. I saw everything, all the plotting to get the crown, and Bella. I saw them planning to use some drug to manipulate Bella, and James' latest plan to use the werewolves to kill Charlie. Image after image pounded into my head, until I staggered back and broke contact, gasping for air, even though I really didn't need it.

Jasper stopped terrorizing Tom, but still kept him sedate, and came to my side.

"You ok?" he asked concern clear in his voice. I nodded, still trying to process everything that I saw. "did you get what you needed?"

"Yes" I said triumphantly.

"So what do we do with him?" he asked nodding to Tom.

"Take him to Charlie and Aro." I said. "I'm going to bring James down"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I strolled down the corridor to James' rooms. I was going to rip him to shreds. I didn't bother to knock, opting to walk right in. I closed the door with a snap, outside Emmett and Felix took up guarding the door. James was sitting at a desk in the corner with his back to me, writing furiously.

"Its about damn time you come back, you incompetent fool. I have things for you to do." he barked out. He thought I was Tom, all his guards were down, I could see into his mind without even trying, he was writing to the werewolves to make a deal with them so that they would kill the king. I smirked, he was just wasting his time. Charlie was already being informed of all his scheming, I had made sure that Tom was delivered to Charlie and Aro, before I made my way to James. Emmett and Felix caught up with me after they got the general gist of the situation. I remained silent and watched as James stiffened when he caught my sent. All at once his barriers went up, blocking me out, not that I cared, I already knew everything, and now, so did Charlie.

"Well, well, well. Edward, how nice that you've come to visit." he said turning to face me.

"You're games up, James. You lose." I said smugly

"Lose? I think not. Charlie is not going to change his mind, seeing as this is what Bella really wants."

"She doesn't want this. You drugged her."

"Like he is going to believe you when you tell him." James laughed

"Maybe he wouldn't have believed _me_, but Tom on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"HA…you really think Tom will betray me. He.."

"Already has" I finished. James stopped smiling

"If that was true then why haven't I been arrested?"

"Because I got here first." I said, grinning because I knew that James knew it was over. But that didn't stop him from playing dirty. A smirk replaced his scowl just before it hit me. His lips were pressed to Bella's, while his hands roamed over her body. I tried to shut it but I couldn't. Then he was pushing her skirts up, trailing his hands up her thigh. He looked into her horrified eyes…and I attacked. It happened so quickly that he was still smirking when I pinned him to the wall. My fist connected with his jaw sounding like thunder. I threw him across the room, where he landed in a fighting crouch. His red eyes turned black with fury. He lounged for me and I met him in mid air, with another crack of sound. He slashed at me with his claws and I pushed him again, sending him flying across the room again. Before he connected with the wall I grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the floor. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. As I bared my teeth, preparing to finish the job, the door burst open and the royal guard poured in. pulling James from my grasp and into custody. I let them take him without a fight. I wasn't usually so sadistic, but I was going to enjoy watching him burn.

The triumphant feeling I had quickly faded away. The images that James had shown me where still playing in my head, they were different then the ones he showed me before, I could tell those were fake. But these, these were real, he had forced himself on my Bella, and the worst part wasn't that she didn't fight back, she couldn't. I would never forget the look in her eyes, as he touched her. I should have been protecting her. I'm going to spend eternity protecting and loving her. If she ever forgives me for letting this happen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I made my way to Bella's chambers slowly. Emmett said that the drug was finally wearing off. I was afraid that she might reject me after everything that had happened, I don't think I could take another rejection from her. As I drew near I saw Emmett coming to meet me. He looked heartbroken. **

"**What's happened?" I asked **

"**The drug wore off….Bella…well she isn't doing well…"he said. I rushed past him into her rooms. I could hear her sobs from her bed chamber. As I entered the room I saw her huddled in a corner rocking back and forth. She looked like she was trying to get something off of her skin. **

"**Bella" I whispered, walking slowly to her side. She didn't seem to hear.**

"**so…d-d-dirty….unclean….." she sobbed still scrubbing at her skin "E-e-ed….E-Edward ….g-g-gone…."**

"**no baby, I'm right here" I said as I scooped her into my arms. She struggled at first, then she looked in to my eyes. **

"**Edward.." she whispered my name like a prayer, then she broke down into another fit of sobbing clutching herself to me. I held her like the most precious treasure in the world, which she is. I began humming to her a song that had been composing just for her, trying to calm her. **

**She cried for a couple of hours, before falling into a deep sleep wrapped in my arms. Somehow I would make things right…somehow.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I felt his mouth moving over me hungrily. His cold hands groping me through my bodice. I couldn't move my body to fight him, it was like invisible robes held me in place. His hand was moving up my leg, closer and closer to my center. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be touching me there. There was only one man I ever wanted to touch me there and that was Edward….but Edward was gone.

That's what he had said. He left me here with this monster. Now instead of looking in to the warm golden eyes I loved so much, I stared into cold red eyes. His lips were descending, inching closer to mine, his fingers trailing along my slit. I wanted to scream my defiance, but my voice wouldn't cooperate.

Suddenly I was in my bed, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, rocking me gently. I tried to escape. Struggling against his iron clad hold. I would NOT let James touch me ever again, never.

I fought harder, and harder. All the while he just sat there and held me, humming…wait humming…. What the heck. I stopped and listened to the melody, it sounded like a lullaby…James would never hum to me, especially not a lullaby. I listened closer, that wasn't James' voice either, it was far to sweet, it sounded like "Edward"

"I'm here my love." he whispered "I'm so sorry I should have never let that….that…I'm so sorry…please forgive me. This is all my fault" I could hear his voice cracking with pent up emotion.

I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. But I couldn't, I felt cold inside, and dirty both inside and out. I was tainted, and broken. Edward was everything that was good, he was light and love, and he deserved better. I felt his grip loosen and sprang out of his arms and across the room.

The images were unrelenting, James' cold tongue swirled over my nipple, his teeth nipping the sensitive flesh. I could feel it still. It made my stomach roll in repulsion. I couldn't get the images to leave me, the feeling to numb. One minute I was looking at Edwards worried expression, the next James' sadistic grin. I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound of his mocking laughter. It grew louder and louder….

"Bella" Edward said, getting off the bed slowly, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. He walked toward me slowly. I looked from him to the window. I had to leave, I had to get away from this place. I knew I couldn't get out the window before Edward caught me, but I would try…I had to…It had to end… All of the sudden my door burst open, Alice came rushing in.

"NO" she yelled, Edward glanced at her for just a second and I was out the window. I landed gracefully on the ground in a crouch, my silk robe swirling around me. I took off sprinting toward the palace walls. I could hear the chaos behind me in the castle. As I neared the wall I sprang into a tree and then over the wall. Landing on the other side, I took off into the woods, with only one destination in mind. England. That's where the werewolves called home. By the time I got there, the full moon would be in full affect. And I would be rid of the filthy, cold, stain spreading over my soul, I would be rid of the memories, I would be rid of James, and I would see my mother again…. I knew Alice and Edward along with god knows how many others would be searching for me….I couldn't let them find me, this had to end…"Goodbye Edward"

Edward POV

One minute Bella was safe in my arms, the next she was jumping out the window, and running to only god knows where. I tried to pursue her but Emmett stopped me. *_maybe she just needs time*_ he thought, trying to be optimistic. For a moment I hopped that was it. Then it hit me.

My Bella standing in the middle of a field, red tears rolling down her face. At least 10 werewolves circled her. One stood directly in front of her. She was talking to him, no begging….she was begging for death.

"NO" I roared in defiance. She couldn't do this, she couldn't leave me like this. Alice was sobbing in Jasper's arms, I grabbed her and turned her to face me. "Where was that…when?"

"England…tomorrow night" she sobbed. "We have to stop her" another vision hit Alice, and I saw Bella, running across the field, red tears fell from her determined eyes. And two words fell from her sweet lips. "Goodbye Edward"

I flung myself towards the door. I had to catch her, I couldn't let this happen. Again Emmett stopped me "You wont be able to catch her, she's to fast, even for you." he said.

"Its true" Alice said, slowly pulling herself together. "but we may be able to save her"

"How?" I asked

"The werewolves aren't going to kill her right away, the leader is smart, and he knows that the king would pay anything to have her back, he wants to use her as a bargaining chip. That may buy us sometime, if Bella doesn't do something to provoke them, that is." That wasn't exactly the best news, but at least I had a chance. Alice eyes glazed over again, "we have to hurry…there is another who would rather just kill her and get it over with, there will be a fight, but I can't see who will win."

"Emmett take Alice to Charlie and fill him in, Jasper, we have to find Jacob and go after Bella." I said.

"I'm going with you" Emmett said *_she is like my little sister* he added silently _

"_You will follow with Charlie and reinforcements, its all in Alice's head." I said, he nodded and rushed away with Alice. Now we just have to find Jacob._

"_Emmett is stronger then I am, he has more experience with werewolves" Jasper said, wondering why I chose him over Emmett…_

"_You can calm Bella down enough to get her out of there." I stated simply._

"_What's going on?" Jacob said from the door. "Where's Bells?"_

"_Gone, she is going to England, to see the werewolves" I said _

"_No…we have to stop her…"_

"_We are, lets go…." I said as I sprinted down the hall…I wouldn't fail this time, I would save my Bella. _


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N.**

**this chapter is really short, i know. but if you leave me losts of pretty comments i'll work really hard to have another chapter up by saturday.**

**-Mistress Melody**

Chapter 13

Edward POV

We were finally getting closer to London, closer to Bella. It wouldn't be long now. I just prayed that we would make it in time. As we came into sight of the city, I caught the most beautiful scent, Bella. It was fresh, maybe 10 minutes old. I also caught another scent, Werewolf. It was a lot older then Bella's, she was probably following it.

5 minutes later we came to the clearing from Alice's vision. And there was Bella. Begging for death. The werewolves' had there attention centered on Bella, so they didn't notice as we inched closer into the field. From here I could read the thoughts of the circling wolves. The leader, a large grey werewolf, named Darius, stood directly in front of Bella, he wasn't really listening to what she was saying, he was thinking about how much the King would pay to have his daughter back, gold, their freedom, his life.

Off to his right side was a huge black and silver werewolf, they called him Styxx. He had his eyes fixed on Bella, he wasn't thinking about killing Bella either, he thought it would be a waste of beauty, and he wasn't thinking of giving her back to the King for any price, instead he was plotting away to steal Bella away and keep her for himself. He was a scientist of sorts. He had discovered that if a werewolf mated within a certain amount of time after the full moon, the child would be part werewolf, and could take werewolf form with out the help of the full moon. Now his mind was reeling with the possibility of breeding with Bella. Part vampire, part werewolf….I tore myself out of his mind when he stopped thinking of the results of the "mating" and started thinking of the "mating" itself…disturbing….

That's when I found the brown werewolf standing in the shadows, he was crouched down, ready to spring for Bella's throat as soon as he got a clear shot. He was the one who would cause the fight Alice saw.

Suddenly he got his break, and sprang. I raced forward and leapt to meet him in mid air. As we collided I grabbed his head and in one swift movement broke his neck. As I let his body fall to the ground, I was met with complete silence. The werewolves were in shock. I took that opportunity to grab Bella. Darius was the first to came back from his monetary daze. The brown wolf had been his brother. He let out a deafening roar of anguish. He turned on me then, his black eyes flaring red. Jasper was at my side in an instant. We put a very stunned Bella between us getting ready to fight off the very pissed off werewolves. Jacob stayed back in the tree, circling the clearing, he was going to attack from behind, using the element of surprise.

Jasper started to send out waves of calm and lethargy to the werewolves, as well as Bella, trying to keep her from flipping out. Darius was going to attack me, I could see it all in his mind, he would be too easy to dispose of. Styxx was going to be a problem though. He wasn't planning on fighting, he was going to use the confusion to take Bella.

"Jazz, I need you to take Bella and run." I said in a low tone so only he could hear. "I'll distract them, watch out for the black and silver one, he wants Bella. He'll probably follow you."

"I'll keep her safe." he said. Bella started to struggle then, so Jasper hit her with a strong wave of lethargy, as she went limp he picked her up and held her close to his chest. I allowed myself one last look, I reached out and touched her cheek gently. Then turned and sprang at Darius, while Jasper ran with Bella.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

I could feel the mourning sunlight coming through my window, accompanied by a soft breeze that carried the sent of the flowers from the garden. I didn't open my eyes, instead I stayed completely still. I didn't want to be alive. I wanted those horrible images and feelings to stop assaulting me.

I tried to force my mind away from what James had done, what he was still doing, only to have it turn to Edward. The last thing I remembered before passing out was Edward turning away from me and meeting the werewolf ,Darius, in mid air. Then it all went black. I didn't know if Edward had made it out of there alive or not. The thought terrified me more then anything. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I broke down into hysteria.

I could still smell him. His scent surrounded me. I remembered that he had been on my bed, holding me as I came down off the drug James had used to control me. I buried my face in my pillow, breathing deeply, taking his sent into my lungs, my heart, and my soul. I felt my bed dip slightly, and I tensed up immediately. If they wouldn't let me die, then I just wanted to be alone.

"Bella…Baby…" my father said softly. "I know you're awake, please talk to me?" I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be alone….no…I wanted Edward.

I needed Edward.

That realization was came to me so suddenly that it very nearly knocked the breath from my chest. I needed Edward. My Edward. I needed to see him, to feel him. I had to tell him that I loved him, that I was sorry for everything I had put him through.

"I'm so sorry, my baby. I should have protected you." he said, I could hear the self loathing in his voice, he blamed himself for everything that had happened. It wasn't his fault. I realized that I was hurting him with my silence. I hated myself for that. I turned and flung myself into his arms. He held me close. Rocking me like I was a baby again, murmuring in my ear how much he loved me. He was such I good father, but I was a terrible daughter. I was so selfish, I had taken off intent on ending my life because I didn't want to deal with the pain. I never stopped to think how much it would hurt him.

He started to sing to me, like he did when I was little.

"_Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby. When you wake you shall have All the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple grays, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby." _I smiled as each note resounded deep within me, spreading through me, chasing away all the darkness, warming me from the inside out. "you're not exactly a little baby anymore" he said more to himself then to me.

"I love you daddy" I whispered into his shoulder "I'm sorry for running away, I wasn't thinking…I just…I just"

"No angel, don't apologize, you were hurt and scared. But it's over now. You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again. "

"Did Edward….did he come back?" I asked, I had to know….

"I knew that question was coming. He's right outside in the hall…do you want me to bring him in?"

"I…I…I hurt him." it wasn't a question, I knew it was true. How could he still love me after everything that had happened in the last week?

"Loving you is the easiest, most natural thing, I've ever done" Edward's soft voice came from the doorway. Wait. I know I didn't ask that out loud. I looked at him with wary eyes, he said he couldn't read my mind.

"Bella?" he asked stepping into the room…my father kissed the top of my head and left, closing the door behind him.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was out in the hall, then I 'heard' you. Loud and clear, it was like you were right next to me. But now, its blank again. Maybe you're a shield." he said…he shook his head clearly drawing himself out of his musings. I sat on the edge of my bed, unsure of how to proceed. I just watched Edward. He ran a hand through his unruly chestnut locks. I noticed the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt. I let my eyes wander over him. With out thinking I moved to stand in front of him. My hand framed his face, my body seemed to have a mind of its own. My eyes landed on his lips, I raised up on my toes as he dipped his head down, our lips met in the middle. At that moment I felt complete, safe, healed. There was no James haunting my mind, honestly there was no Bella, no Edward, just this moment of pure untainted love and devotion.

I wanted to feel Edward with every inch of my skin, I wanted his touch to chase away the nightmares. I knew only his touch could. I led him to the bed, pulling him down with me. His hands started to wander over my curves, as he deepened our kiss. Each stroke of his hand sent flames curling in belly. He cupped one of my breasts, gently stroking the nipple into a hard peak. I moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch. I wanted him. Here. Now.

But Edward, ever gentleman, stopped. "Bella, my love, we can't." he said, his voice hoarse with raw desire. I could see the evidence of his arousal straining against his pants, and burning in his eyes. "I want you, more then anything, but I want to do this right." he said taking a deep breath. I watched him get down on one knee, pulling a box from his pocket. It took my mind a couple seconds to realize what he was doing.

"Isabella, will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N.**

**Thanks for all the lovely them coming, they are awesome!! i promise to get the next part of this chapter up soon. **

**lots of love**

**Mistress Melody**

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I sat silently in the garden, trying to process the last few weeks in my head. I had been used as a puppet in James' twisted little game, then Edward saved me. Then I tried to kill myself, again Edward saved me. Then he asked me to marry him. Crazy, I know. I, of course, said yes. How could I not? He is the perfect man for me. And it helps that he loves me.

Then there was today. James was sentenced to death for his "crimes against the crown" yesterday, today he was burned. They didn't even let Alec use his power to take his senses. (Apparently James' atrocities ran deeper then we had originally thought.) The air was field with a sickly sweet sent as he slowly turned to ash. His screams of pain and rage were more then I could handle. After everything he had done to me, I still couldn't stop myself from feeling sorry for him. I wouldn't wish his fate on anyone, no matter how badly they deserved it.

Alice sat next to me, drawing me from my suddenly melancholy thoughts. I already knew what was coming.

"Yes Alice, what ever you want. Just don't make it to flashy, please…" I said before she could even speak. She let out her trade mark pixie squeal, and hugged me.

"You're the best." she said with a huge smile. She was seriously obsessed with the wedding thing. She was done planning her wedding that was taking place next week, so she wanted to start on mine. "I just need to know who you're matron of honor is going to be" I gave her an amused look before answering.

"Aren't you supposed be a psychic?" I asked with a giggle, she didn't look amused. So I said, "You" I didn't get a warning before she tackled me off the bench, she was hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath, and unlike her I needed to. "Alice…can't…breath…"

"Oh sorry…I forgot…" she said as she helped me up. I just laughed.

"Ali" I asked becoming somber once again.

"What's wrong Bells?" she asked

"I was just thinking, about what Tom said, about the half breeds, like me. He said that they could reproduce like humans. And it got me thinking… I want children." I admitted

"But you think Edward wont agree. Don't worry Bella, you'll have children…I think.." she said

"What do you mean 'you think'?" I asked

"I still can't see clearly, Jacob keeps getting in the way" she huffed, I fought the grin that threatened to take over, I didn't want to hurt Alice's ego. But it was funny watching her pout like a child.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Edward, Jasper and Jacob approaching us. Alice saw them too, she let out an irritated sigh and glared at Jacob as they drew nearer. He just laughed, knowing that she wasn't really mad at him. She in turn stuck her tongue out at him and this time I couldn't stop from laughing at her. I let Edward pull me close to his side as we made our way out of the palace walls.

We were going to meet Jacob's Imprint, Renesme. She sounded nice enough, but I wanted to judge for myself. We arrived at a small cottage, with a little garden in front of it. A beautiful girl stood in the doorway. She was about the same height as me, with long red-brown hair, and she had the most stunning blue eyes I had ever seen. I immediately liked her. It was like I could see the brightness of her soul. And then I saw the way Jacob looked at her. It was like he didn't, no couldn't, see anything but her. He looked at her the way Edward looked at me.

We got along easily, she was sweet and accepting of what we were. She had a lot of questions that I was happy to answer for her, seeing as Jasper and Alice had snuck off to only god knows where and Edward was to busy playing with a strand of my hair. When we left, Jacob stayed behind. They were going to get married at the end of the month. Then Jacob was going to take her to across the sea to meet his tribe. They would be happy I could feel it, deep inside, I could feel it. Just like I knew Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose (well if he ever got the nerve up to ask for Caius' permission) would be happy. As I looked up at Edward walking beside me, I knew I didn't want to wait any longer to be happy with him. Unfortunately Alice was going to be mad at me for awhile.

Edward caught me looking at him and smiled at me. "What are you thinking?" He asked pulling me closer to his side.

"I don't want to wait" I said simply

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused expression.

"I don't want to wait to get married, lets do it right now. There is a little church about a mile from here. Lets go." I said, he took a minute to answer, I was beginning to worry, then he smiled. That was the only warning I got before he picked me up and raced off in the direction of the church. I laughed at his enthusiasm. And silently hopped that Alice wouldn't stay mad for to long.

When we got the church Alice and Jasper were waiting on the steps. Alice stood tapping her foot, with that adorable little pixie pout on her face.

"I can't believe you were just going to elope with out telling me!" she said "I thought you loved me" she whined.

"I do love you" I said, hugging her tightly

"I know…you're just so impatient…" she said dejectedly, the she turned chipper "it's a good thing I know you so well. I've got it all covered" she said, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the back of the church. I looked back at Edward, he just watched Alice drag me off with an amused smirk on his face.

Alice led me to a small room, that had a vanity in one corner, and a changing screen in the other corner. She pushed me into the chair and started to play with my hair. She was done in a matter of minutes. My hair was flowing down my back in soft ringlets, with only a couple piece where pulled back in loose braids. Then she started pulling my cloths off, it was a good thing I was used to this type of behavior from Alice. I just waited patiently for her to finish. When she was finally done, she turned me towards the mirror that hung on the back of the door. The dress was white with silk embroidered white roses on it. The bodice hugged my curves and the straps hung loosely around my shoulders. It was simple, yet elegant, it was perfect. There was a knock at the door and my father entered. Alice really did plan ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

**Warning!!** this chapter is pure smut!!! 

Just thought ya'll might like to know. Enjoy and review, let me know what you think.

Much love.

~Mistress Melody

Chapter 16

Edward POV

The last few hours seemed to pass by in a haze. Alice had thwarted mine and Bella's attempt to elope secretly. But now that I think about it I'm kind of glad she did. Alice had everything set up perfectly in the little church, there were red and white flowers every where, along with hundreds of candles. I stood at the alter admiring all the work she had done, then the doors opened and Charlie and Bella started coming down the aisle. 

When I saw Bella the whole world melted away. She looked like an angel in her white dress. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, it wasn't until it was time for me to say "I do" that I remembered to breathe. Then as we were pronounced man and wife, and I leaned into kiss my bride I could have swore that I felt my cold dead heart beat, just one time. Impossible, I know. But the strange ticklish feeling it caused in my chest was still there hours later. 

After the ceremony I spirited Bella away to a small secluded beach. The sand was white and smooth, and the water was cool and clear. I stood waist deep in the water, looking out at the ocean. It reflected a perfect mirror image of the night sky above. I small breeze carried Bella's sweet scent to me, a moment later I heard her soft footfalls on the sand. I listened as she took a steadying breath right before I heard the rustle of fabric falling to the sand. She made her way into the water and to my side. 

She reached over and took my hand, and her heart began to race. She was nervous, and to be honest so was I. I turned slowly to face her. She was completely naked, but her long mahogany hair was hanging over her shoulders covering her full breasts. She looked like a goddess of old, with the moonlight shinning all around her. I let my eyes trail over her memorizing every detail. Bella was growing nervous under my silent gaze, and she started to bite her lower lip, that was my undoing. I pulled her up against me, claiming her lips. I poured every ounce of love and passion in to that kiss. I could feel her melting against me, her warm body curving around mine. I pushed her hair aside and started to message one of her breasts. She arched into me, grinding her hips against mine, I could feel my already throbbing erection grow harder. She could too, she let out a low moan into my mouth. My god she was heaven on earth.

Bella POV

Edward surrounded me, engulfing all my senses, until he was all that existed in this world. As he began messaging my breast I couldn't stop my self from grinding against him, I wanted him so badly, no, I needed him. All of him, only he could feel the emptiness inside me. I could feel his member pressing against me, and moaned into his mouth. He pressed closer to me, his hands moving over my body, he was amazingly gentle as he touched me, but his kisses were so full of passion, it seared me right to my very soul. I let my hands run over his body, tracing every muscle. I slipped my hand around his pulsing erection. He stilled instantly, his breathing ragged. "Bella" he half moaned, half growled my name. I smirked and began to stroke him slowly, as I ran my thumb over the tip of his member and he buried his face in the hollow between my neck and shoulder. His deep moans sent heat coursing through my body, pooling low in my stomach. 

Then all of the sudden I was on my back on the beach. Edward hovered over me, a look of pure hunger was burning in his eyes. He lowered his head to my breast and flicked his cold tongue over my already hard nipple, causing the breath to catch in my throat. He smirked and he swirled his tongue around my breast before sucking the hard peak into his mouth. He bit down lightly and I couldn't stop the moan that erupted from me. I tangled my hand in his tawny locks, holding him to me. He used his knee to nudge my legs apart, and snaked his hand down my stomach to the heat between my legs. He trailed his fingers along my wet folds, and began to rub against the little bundle of nerves. I gasped as he slid on long finger inside of me. He started thrusting his finger in and out, as his thumb continued to rub against my clit. My body was on fire now, but it felt so good. 

I strange but incredibly good feeling started to build in my body, I felt like I might combust on the spot. I rocked my hips against Edwards hand and he added a second finger inside of me, increasing the pleasure.

"Edward, please" I begged, I needed him, and I needed him right now.

"Please, what? Bella?" he purred moving his lips back up to my neck.

"I need you….now…" I rasped out. 

"My god you smell so good" he said looking into my eyes. "I wonder…" he trailed off, a smirk on his lips. Then his fingers were gone, replaced by his tongue. My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling of his teeth nipping lightly at my clit. He was going to be the death of me. But what a wonderful death it would be.

"Come for me Bella" he said from between my legs, his voice sending tiny vibrations through my body. He put both fingers back inside me as he sucked on my clit. Then just when I thought I couldn't take anymore my body exploded with pleasure. I cried out Edward's name. He moaned at the taste of my drinking my juices up greedily, like a man dying of thirst.

"You're taste so good" he said as he started kissing his way back up my body. Each touch of his lips sent little shocks through my body. I was still trying to catch my breath when he reached my lips. He looked into my eyes again the hunger was still there burning brighter then before. He wrapped my legs around his waist, then still looking into my eyes plunged into me. 

First there was pain, and my eyes filled with tears. He stayed still inside me, letting me adjust to his size. He lowered his head, and claimed my lips, this time it was a sweet kiss, full of love. He started to move his hips, rocking back and forth gently. Slowly the pain was replaced with something much better. I moved my hips against him, that was the encouragement he needed. His started to thrust faster and harder. He swallowed my every moan as I swallowed his. He moved his hands over my body, his caress was soft, but it sent jolts of fire running through my veins. I could feel my body start to tighten again, my inner muscles clenching around him. 

All of a sudden he pulled out. I looked up at him questioningly. "What" I stared to ask, but he caught me off, a grin on his lips. He picked me up and took me into the small house we were going to stay in. when we reached the bed room, he tossed me on to the bed. I leaned up and started to ask what the heck was going on, but then the next thing I know. Edward was over me again. He had my hands pinned above my head in one of his hands, while the other was pulling my leg up around his hip. I was thoroughly bewildered now. "you didn't think I was done with you yet, did you my love?" he purred, his lips next my ear. With that he plunged into me again. This time he didn't go slow. His thrusts were fast and hard. He let my hands go and got on his knees, lifting my hips up so that I was in a slightly elevated position, every thrust seemed deeper the last. The feeling started building again, he moved one hand off of my hips and used his thumb to rub my clit. I grabbed a hold of the head board for support and arched my back. My muscles started to clench again and Edwards thrusts became more erratic. My body exploded once more with that amazing feeling that only Edward could cause. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then burying himself deep inside of me I felt his explode as well. Then he collapsed on top of me. He rolled onto his back and pulled me against his chest. While he traced light patterns over my skin and whispered to me how much he loved me, I drifted off to sleep with a light smile playing on my lips.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella POV

"Breath Bella" Edward said calmly from somewhere to my right.

"I AM BREATHING" I yelled. I wasn't sure how much more of this pain I would be able to take, and Edwards calm demeanor was starting to piss me off.

"Just stay calm baby. Your almost done." he said soothingly. I reached out and caught the front of his shirt and dragged him closer to me.

"Shut. Up." I growled. I released him as yet another contraction tore through me.

"Ok Bella, its time to push" I heard Carlisle say from the foot of the bed. I just wanted this to be over already. Edward wrapped his arm around me to help me sit up, wisely keeping his mouth shut. I knew that when all of this was over I would feel bad for being so harsh to my love, but at that moment I couldn't push the pain aside enough to care. I mean I love Edward with all my heart but did he really have to be so damn calm all the time?…

"Alright Bella, push." Carlisle said and I curled my body forward towards my bent knees, like Esme had told me. I cried out as the pain increased. It felt like I was being ripped in two. I held onto Edward for support. It was to much. I couldn't do this.

"You _can_ do this, love" Edward said, as he pressed his cool lips to my temple.

"You stop reading my mind" I panted out before I started to push again.

It felt like I had been pushing forever, I was so tired, I just wanted to stop, then I heard Carlisle say the magic words. "Almost there, just one more push Bella." with that I put all of my remaining strength into one last push. I collapsed on backwards on to the bed. Exhausted. My vision was starting to cloud around the edges as the most beautiful wail filled the room. My baby.

"It's a girl" Esme said, tears thick in her voice. A girl?… a…..girl……a………g….i….r……l……

Edward POV

"It's a girl" Esme said as she wrapped my baby in a fluffy white blanket. Esme moved towards me cradling my daughter in her arms. I was in a trance as I took in her tiny little features. She had the perfect blend of Bella and I. Absolutely perfect. Kiara Dawn Cullen.

As I cradled her in my arms, I turned to Bella. She was lying back against headboard, her eyes were closed, and a small smile was on her lips. She looked so peaceful. As if everything was right in the world. "Bella" I said softly. She didn't respond, so I said her name a little louder, still nothing. I leaned closer, reaching out to cup her cheek lightly, her head lolled to the side. I realized then that I could only hear one heartbeat and my world came crashing down around me.

"Bella" I choked out as I handed Kiara back to Esme. I gathered Bella into my arms, sobbing out her name, over and over again. She couldn't leave me know. She just couldn't. I was vaguely aware of Esme taking Kiara out of the room and Carlisle trying to pull me away from Bella but I shoved him away. I rocked her back and forth, begging her to wake up. "Please my love, don't leave me. Please I'll do anything, just don't go." I sobbed over and over again burying my face in her hair.

I stiffened suddenly when I felt a warm hand tangle in my hair. Then I felt Bella take a deep breath. I pulled back slightly and looked into my wife's beautiful brown eyes. "Bella?" I whispered, afraid that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Anything?" she asked faintly. Her lips turning up into my favorite little smirk. I crushed my lips to hers, pouring every ounce of love I had in me into one kiss.

"Don't…you …ever…do… that…again" I said punctuating every word with a kiss. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned towards him, just a little annoyed at the interruption.

"I think I should take a look at Bella, just to make sure she isn't going to check out on us again." he said looking at Bella with anxious eyes. I released her and let Carlisle examine her. After what seemed like hours, he turned away and shook his head. He had no idea what had caused Bella's brief heart failure, but he was determined to find out. He was already planning a trip to the amazons to study the half breed vampires there. I left him to his thoughts and ran into the next room to retrieve the reason for all the trouble today. Little Kiara. Esme had her all cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. I hurried back to Bella, who was now sitting up against the head board. As I laid Kiara in her arms a single tear ran down her cheek as she looked at our daughter for the first time. Our daughter. I liked that.

"Another one" Bella whispered. I looked at her askance. She looked up at me and smiled. " we need another baby, Kiara needs a brother" she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at my wife, only she would be already thinking about having another baby after today. I wrapped her in my arms and looked down at our baby girl. At that moment I was the happiest man in the world. Funny, I think I felt the same way when I watched Bella walk down the aisle, and then again when she told me she was pregnant. One thing was certain though, I am definitely the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you" I said as I leaned down and kissed Bella and then my daughter. Yes definitely very lucky.

………………………………**...........................................................................................................................**

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Much love to all the people who reviewed, I appreciate all your input.**_

_**~Mistress Melody**_


End file.
